


［源声］卿卿

by MUsan3



Category: Super Junior
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUsan3/pseuds/MUsan3
Summary: *小妈文学*he*写了很久
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Kudos: 23





	［源声］卿卿

“少爷，这是老爷吩咐带回来的夫人，以后他就是您名义上的母亲了。”

管家在一旁恭敬的说着，崔始源却没心思听，眯了眯眼睛打量起站在管家旁边的人。

脸小小的，下巴尖尖的，这都没什么，父亲的口味可不就是这样嘛？但是这人的眼睛，啧，说好听了是勾魂的凤眼，说不好听了整个就是个吊梢狐媚子，一脸狐狸相。

手也小小短短的像个女人手，怎么说来了崔宅也有点紧张吧，小手无意识的抠在一起，不知道在想什么。

个子不矮，骨架不大，但是身材比例倒是特别好，那双细白的长腿，缠在腰上还不知是怎样的销魂滋味。崔始源毫无顾忌的在金钟云身上打量着，才刚进门就已经开始琢磨起怎么和未来的小妈偷情了。

崔始源刷地一下站起来，往前凑了一下几乎贴到金钟云的鼻尖，大手一把握住金钟云的手，在手里捏了两下，真软。

“欢迎你，”崔始源挪开了点距离，盯着有些畏缩的人，恶劣的开了口，“小妈。”  
金钟云的脸一下变得苍白，崔始源又俯了俯身子，热气喷到金钟云敏感的耳垂上，他轻轻地说，“但是很快你就要做我的情人了。”

金钟云惊讶的看向他，嘴唇嗫嚅了几下也不知该说什么好。崔始源没再看他，正了正衣领，便嗤笑一声回了屋。

之后的一段时间里崔始源总是在家里的各个地方“偶遇”金钟云，每次都少不了出言嘲讽几句。

再后来金钟云无论干什么都能看到崔始源扎在他身上的尖利目光，他如芒在背，恨不得永远不要出房门。只不过他看不出，那目光开始一天天炽烈起来，像是要把金钟云撕个粉碎。

-  
终于有一天晚上，崔老爷子久违地外宿。于是当天晚上崔始源就摸进了金钟云的房门，金钟云本以为是崔家老爷子，一回头看到崔始源靠着门看他，吓了一跳。

他明明穿着规规矩矩的上下两件式的睡衣，却似乎更带着点诱惑的意味。上衣扣子还没完全系好，露出了白天看不到的吻痕，崔始源走上前去一把扯开了他的睡衣，玩味地看着他，“我爸弄的？”

金钟云有些惊慌，他甚至不知道自己身上留了这么多吻痕，他那时候已经什么都不知道了，只有令人羞耻的情欲漩涡裹着他。

崔始源看他半天没声音，又悠悠开了口，“看不出来小妈胃口不小啊？嗯？”凑近了挑起他下巴问“除了我爸你还有几个男人？”  
这时候金钟云才反应过来连忙摇头，“没…没有…没有…”

他原本正站在桌边，崔始源走过来之后他更是避无可避，几乎整个人都被拢进他的领地，动弹不得。“反正小妈妈或许不止有我爸一个，多我一个不多，你说是吧？”

问是问了，可也压根没打算要他回答，自顾自的就把手伸进金钟云的睡衣里探索着，金钟云的皮肤竟真的像剥了壳的鸡蛋一样滑嫩，崔始源也有点惊讶，又摸了摸便真的爱不释手了起来。大手抚上乳肉揉捏起来，另一只手则是又去揉金钟云还算饱满的臀肉。

崔始源一把金钟云托起来让他坐在桌子上，近的与他额头相抵，恨恨地说“有意思吗，金钟云？这样戏耍我？”金钟云一双凤眸微微睁大，眼里满是恐慌，无措的看着他，却又什么话也说不出来。

妈的，就是这双眼睛，就是这副含羞带怯的样子，那时候差点生生把他的魂都给勾掉了。

崔始源和金钟云早就认识，崔大少爷是个纨绔的，平时无聊了玩累了就去戏园子一坐，也不说听着，瞧上哪位皮相好的便大手一挥送去好些东西，等晚上回房的时候那人自然会乖乖在房里等。

那日园子里新来了个唱旦角的，虽是个男儿身，但看着扮相来却是比小女儿还娇媚。那双凤眼眼角微微上挑，含着情带着媚，有着尖尖的小下巴和咧起来有个心形的小嘴，真是个馋人的尤物。

崔大少爷对这新猎物有兴趣，自然又是差人送去了好些个绫罗珠玉，怎料那些物什又统统被人一个不差的送了回来。

“钟云区区一个戏子，配不上崔公子如此心意，还请公子担待。”

崔始源把玩着有着清秀字迹的纸条，轻轻地笑起来，“有点儿意思。”

那日之后崔始源便差人打听了金钟云的时间，次次都提前来等，人人都道崔大少爷转了性。

金钟云一开始只当崔始源是看自己新鲜，一直被自己冷落之后自然会放弃。但是他发现尽管自己一直在千方百计的拒绝他，崔始源还是孜孜不倦的以各种借口给自己送一些小礼物，还时不时地邀请自己和他一同出游或者共进晚餐。慢慢的金钟云似乎也明白，这崔始源或许是动了真格的了。

崔始源生的好，笑时是清风霁月，满天星辉降落在你眼前，不笑时又是千年寒冰，好一冷面阎王。开始他确实生了玩弄的心思，一心想看这清冷小美人在他身下化成一滩春水会是怎样的媚人。可慢慢地每天看他一颦一笑一举一动，竟是连往常最受宠的床伴都让他没了兴致，满脑子都是那张看不出喜怒的俏脸。

崔始源长这么大从来没有爱过一个人，父亲是杀伐果断的军火商，早就死去的母亲在记忆中是温柔婉约的大家闺秀，他们的婚姻只有两大家族的辉煌。父亲曾经的那几个小妾也不过全都是为着崔家的名声地位和钱，他不会爱，也不知道该怎么去爱一个人。

纨绔的少爷只知道请人吃饭带人出去玩这样的俗招，甚至还想过把人强绑过来的混办法。可每次除了金钟云越来越疏离的眼神以外，再也没多收获半分。

还好崔始源还不是一点不开窍，也开始能投其所好的送点有些特别的小玩意儿，说些好听话，金钟云是面冷心热的人，最是抵挡不了崔大少爷这样的真诚和热情。

一来二去的两人也算慢慢熟识起来，好在崔始源虽然是个半吊子，但从小大大小小的书也没少看，每天都能和金钟云聊上那么几个来回，慢慢地还能相谈甚欢。金钟云开始觉得这大少爷有的时候也蛮可爱的，而崔始源日日瞧着金钟云的娇憨模样，心里简直欢喜的不得了。

-  
那日崔始源正要进园子找金钟云的时候，就听到后台吵吵嚷嚷的。赶紧急着脚快走了两步，一撩帘子正对上金钟云眼眶红红却又带着倔强的眼睛，从那一刻崔始源知道自己是彻底地栽了。

“你还真当你自己是个角儿了？今天来的人你一个都得罪不起！这场戏你是唱也得唱不唱也得唱！我管你是哪根筋骨不舒服，今天这张副官点了名要你去，你就赶快给我去！”班主的叫骂声又响了起来，金钟云依然抿着嘴巴不肯松口。

“怎么了这是？”崔始源站了一会，冷冷的问到。  
“诶哟，崔大少来啦？是小的招待不周，让您笑话了。”  
“无妨，倒是班主今天这般所为何事啊？”  
“这钟云性子倔，张副官点名要让他去府上给自己唱戏，我的小祖宗哟，他就是不去，这张副官我哪能得罪得起。要不，崔大少您帮我劝劝？”

金钟云红着眼眶低着头，嘟囔着什么色胚什么败类的。  
“你还来劲了是吧？崔大少来了有人给你撑腰了是不是！”老班主气急败坏，伸手就要打人。

崔始源眼疾手快拦下了班主，挡在金钟云身前护住他，脸上挂着笑，沉沉的说：“不必劝了，你等下去跟张副官说一声就行了，就说卖我崔某人一个面子，改日崔某做东请他吃酒。我听钟云前几天就有些咽喉不适，不如今天就让他好生休息吧。你们都下去，我和他说说话。”

班主感激地应了，很快院子里就只剩下他们两人。

“别傻站着了，进屋说吧。”金钟云低着头嘟囔了一句，也没等崔始源，自己转身就回了后台。刚委屈过的声音还闷闷的，不似平常那样清亮，有些沙哑的性感。

“谢谢你…”情绪慢慢平复了下来，室内一时有些静谧，还是金钟云先打破了沉默，“其实你也没必要这样…之后你也会很麻烦吧？”  
“没关系，是我自己愿意。何况张副官什么德行，我心里还是有数的。”崔始源过于直白的表达，让金钟云一时间不知该怎么回答。

崔始源看着金钟云有些自责的神情不由得想要逗弄一下。  
他故意叹了口气，“诶，只是这样一闹，我今晚回去又要被老爷子骂了，说不定还要罚我跪。”崔始源状似苦恼的挠着头。  
金钟云见状心软的一塌糊涂，不由得去抓住崔始源的手，“那怎么办啊？是钟云不好，你下次也不要这样任性为我出头了。”

崔始源心里偷笑，反握住金钟云软软嫩嫩的小手，“那帮钟云这么重要的忙，崔某人可否讨个小利息？”崔始源这次脑子转的倒是够快，盯着人哭的有些红扑扑的脸，目光灼灼。  
“只要钟云有的，绝不扭捏。”金钟云睁大眼睛也看向崔始源，回答的斩钉截铁。

“那…我想讨个美人的吻。”

话音刚落，崔始源就飞快地凑到金钟云还染着口脂的红唇上亲了一下，没等金钟云反应过来就抓住他想推开自己的手腕。凑到他的耳边轻轻笑着，“钟云好香。”

之后便放开他，转身出了门，边走边朗声道，“几天后见！”

金钟云有些愣愣地看着崔始源的背影，好一会才反应过来，低低地骂了一句“登徒子！”可一直泛上耳朵的红却暴露了他开始摇摆的心。

-  
直到金钟云不安地动了动，崔始源才回过神来。凑近了人的侧颈，他闻到一缕若有似无的牡丹香，眼神一瞥正看到金钟云还未来得及收好的香膏。

崔始源随即拿起香膏在手里把玩，轻佻的开了口，“想不到小妈妈这样骚，谁允许你用这个味道的？以为用了牡丹自己就能当正妻了？可你永远是我上不得台面的小妈。”之后不由分说便低头吮住了他嫣红的嘴唇。

嘴上不留情地刺着人，身子却无法说谎。

他急切的抱住金钟云，他的钟云变得好瘦，他可以轻易的把他拢进怀里，可却还有那么多空缺，像一只他再也抓不住的鸟。

本就松垮的衣服被轻易剥掉，大手在光裸的背上游移，滑腻的触感像是自己小时候吃的软弹的奶糕。

幽幽的光照着金钟云一身的斑驳吻痕，崔始源发狠地去添了自己的上去，那纤瘦的人只知道模糊的说着，别…始源…别这样。

然后便是低哑的啜泣，可他眼角的艳红却又是勾人的妖刀，崔始源把人抱起来扔到床上去，也解开了自己的衣服。

一开始还能压着他说着恶劣的话，捏着他的乳尖说“小妈妈这里什么时候有奶喝啊？我也是你的孩子。”  
含住人的唇舌使劲把舌尖往嘴里钻的时候，还要轻轻勾着，问小妈妈吃了什么呀嘴巴好甜。  
掐着腰使劲操进去的时候，吸着气狠狠的说，“小妈妈的骚穴太紧了，快把我夹断了。不是被操过很多次了吗，怎么还这么紧？”

金钟云被操干的说不出话来，只知道猫一样的叫着，又怕崔老爷子会突然回来，压抑着嗓子发出呜呜声。崔始源和他爹比起来实在是太过温柔，即使是最恶劣的时候，也不过是一边对他指奸，一边啃咬他的乳头。

可当时他遭受的那些，大概比这要恶劣再百倍不止。

到了后来，崔始源看着他哭红的眼也没办法再逞强，软下心来只知道搂紧人的腰，胡乱的吻他的脸。

“云云…钟云…你去哪了我好想你…钟云…对不起”

说着说着又掉下泪来，去拨开他额前被汗湿的头发，吻住那双被蹂躏的有些红肿的唇。

金钟云看着伏在自己胸口的人，叹了口气望向窗外，一轮新月挂在夜幕中看起来格外皎洁，可自己呢？

“我现在是你父亲的…妻子。”金钟云第一次艰难的承认这个事实，他的嗓子哑的吓人。

“你是钟云，我的钟云。”崔始源抬起头红着眼睛说，“为什么？我不过出去了三个月，发生了什么你告诉我好不好？”

金钟云想推开他，去捡起地上的衣服穿上，又被崔始源拉住。那样哀伤的神情烫着金钟云的眼，他猛地抽回手，别开眼不再看他。

崔始源把人死死的抱进怀里，他有一种预感，如果这次再不抓住他，他的钟云真的就会彻底离开他了。

“钟云…告诉我，好吗？求你了…”

金钟云最是看不得崔始源这样，只得一字一句的讲了。

-  
先动心的是崔始源没错，可是真正先栽进这场感情的却是金钟云，崔始源像个不会熄灭的火炉，他的心自然而然的在这无边爱意里融化殆尽。

他从此开始像情窦初开的少女一样，每天等着他的情郎来。

他教崔始源诗词，教他音律，会用柔嫩的手替他揉捏酸痛的肩膀，从金钟云这里，崔始源学会他不曾学过的一切，学会爱，也学会被爱。

原本他说娶金钟云，可突然家里有事要他去别市处理，他说乖乖等我，我很快就回来，我们结婚。

好巧不巧，崔始源前脚刚被派出去办事，后脚金钟云就被人掳了走。

原来前些日子张副官在这里吃了瘪，自然又要想办法抢回来。园子有素来的金钟云不和的，偷偷去寻了张副官来下绊子。

好在金钟云也是有学过些拳脚功夫的，没费太大劲便逃了出来。路上听了些那些人的对话，大概知道自己要被送到一个那种惯会折磨人的人手里，不是被玩死也要残。

逃去哪呢？金钟云也不知道，这时候他才发现自己和崔始源之间的联系有多薄弱。

金钟云不知道自己逃了多久，还好这一带地区的戏班子很多，他略微打听了一下便有了去处。这个老板似乎很好说话，很快金钟云就安顿了下来。

但很快他心里又不安起来，不知道崔始源什么时候回来，他怕崔始源会找不到他。

金钟云一日一日的消瘦下去，他比以前更有名了，眼里的柔情与哀思比以往还要勾人。

可他的情郎还是没有来。

安生日子没过多久，金钟云的小院就被一个不速之客撞破了，他顺手救了一把那男人，只因为他和自己日思夜想的那副眉眼有五分相似。

金钟云妥帖的照顾了这男人几日，那人总是彬彬有礼，看起来格外的温和，金钟云常常看着这双与崔始源太过相像的眸子而愣神。

男人没伤到骨头，很快就好的七七八八了。

“要不要跟我走？跟着我，至少不用在这里过寄人篱下的日子。”

他也让金钟云唤自己崔先生，金钟云反复咀嚼着这个词，崔先生，仿佛自己是他的妻。

金钟云原本是有些犹豫的，可他也想出去看看，他听闻这几日崔家似乎出了些变故，他得不到什么仔细消息急得有些慌了，想着至少有个由头能离开这里，不然他实在没法对好心收留他的班主提出离开二字，所以才一时冲动答应了男人的请求。

没想到他真的要自己做他的妻，他也才知道他是崔始源的父亲。

原本令人敬重的崔先生很快换了一副面孔，半强迫的抚摸着他，有些粗糙的手掌在他细嫩的皮肤流连，他惊诧的躲过欺身而上的男人，有些尖利的小指划伤了男人的侧脸。

崔先生变成了会猥亵他的变态，常常逼迫他叫自己爹爹。性格又阴晴不定，一时哄着他抱在怀里仿佛自己的孩子，一时又会掐着他的脖子几乎让他窒息。

金钟云不愿再开口了，崔始源却不难想象他遭遇了怎样的虐待和殴打，又想起他刚刚无意识的躲闪和瑟缩，一时间心疼的无以复加。

-  
从这一晚之后，他的钟云就只是他养在屋里的一尾鱼，他会解决掉所有窥视他的目光。

“等我杀了我父亲，我们便结婚。”

崔始源不会爱，是金钟云教他爱，教他温柔，教他有继续在这世上留存的意义。他原本是纨绔的，也是混沌的，日子一天天的过，昨日与今日没有什么十分的不同。

直到他遇到金钟云，他每一日都有了新的念想，他捧着自己的一颗心，是最小心翼翼的礼物，鲜红的，跳动的，他走向他。

父亲是狠绝的，自己的母亲便是被他折磨至死。他自小没什么人管教，父亲只知道给他大把的钱，敷衍的安排几个老师，于他而言自己更像是像别人炫耀的一种工具。

母亲是除了金钟云之外唯一对他有过温柔的人，记忆中的母亲温婉大气，最后却被父亲折磨的骨瘦如柴几乎失了人形。他并非不恨，只是长久的时间里他都浑浑噩噩的，他是麻木的行尸走肉。

直到金钟云的出现让他迸发出强烈的爱和恨，是他让自己变得鲜活。

于是雄霸一方的军火商终于死在自己儿子的枪下，他的儿子已经不再是曾经那个趾高气昂的少爷，他偷偷地学会了很多，长大了很多，他儒雅善良，又带着崔家人特有的大胆和犀利。

那一天回家他热烈的吻他的钟云。

金钟云穿着新式的西洋婚纱，在家里安静的等他，胸口的绸布被湿热的舌舔湿，纱裙被不得要领的新郎撕破，硕大的性器挤进来。他下面湿了一片，颤抖着呻吟。

可金钟云笑着流泪，他终于是他的妻。

“卿卿…”崔始源唤着他，这是金钟云曾经教他的，他问这是什么意思，金钟云涨红了脸却又无比认真的说。

卿卿，亲昵的意思，这样唤了便能夫妻二人永结同好。

“卿卿…卿卿，我的卿卿，我和你在一起，我们永远在一起。”

Fin.


End file.
